Fobias: sCotofobia
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Serie: Fobias. La clase de matemáticas es muy aburrida en la sala de proyecciones. Pero todo es interrumpido cuando se va la electricidad y todos celebran en grande ya que significa que no hay clases. Todos menos Ne Ne, ella no soltará a Iván hasta que vea de nuevo la luz.. Russia x Nyo!China


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos.

**Serie Fobias:** Fics por separado, cada uno basado en una fobia distinta con parejas y tramas distintas cada una.

**Notas: **Germania- Profesor de matemáticas.

—~xxOxOxOxx~—

* * *

**sCotofobia**

Primer y único susto.

Los alumnos están en clases, y este grupo en clase de matemáticas dentro del aula de proyección. El profesor da una clase sumamente aburrida, como siempre, y ellos sólo quieren que algo pase para poder librarse de eso.

—Ahhh… —Desde el fondo de los asientos, suspira cansado un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio—. Tipo que esta clase es como la más aburrida de toda la vida.

—No te quejes, —Le dice su amigo castaño—. Estoy seguro que ha habido peores… Y de todas formas no estás prestando atención.

—Tú tampoco, Toris —Le responde riendo.

El mencionado solamente suspira. Todos están igual de aburridos y la atención que prestan es poca. La sala está únicamente iluminada por el proyector que emite diapositivas llenas de ecuaciones, algoritmos, funciones y todas las cosas que ellos no quieren ver. Entonces sucede lo que suena una salvación para muchos.

El profesor habla como una cinta de reproducción: —De esta forma obtenemos el dominio de una ecua—

La proyección comienza a titilar, de un pronto a otro todo se volvió negro y en menos de dos segundos alguien gritó: —¡Alabado sea Cristo, se fue la luz! —Seguido de un grito de victoria por parte del resto de los estudiantes, además de otro diferente pero que básicamente nadie notó.

—¡Uhhhhhh!

—¡No hay clases!

—¡Adiós, matemáticas!

Todos celebrando, bueno, casi todos. Entre tanto alboroto y un profesor gritando en vano para poder calmarlos, surge un leve gimoteo de alguna chica. Claro, nadie se da cuenta, nadie excepto quien la acompaña.

El profesor ordena que todos salgan, se suspenden las clases así que tienen las tres horas restantes totalmente libres. No tardan ni dos minutos en salir alumbrados por los celulares y cuando en la sala aparentemente sólo queda el profesor. Él tiene un pequeño foco en la mano y alumbra en todas direcciones para verificar que la sala está vacía.

Se da cuenta que todavía hay un par de alumnos. Pregunta desconcertado: —¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes?

Resulta que un joven albino tiene enganchado en su cuerpo a una de sus compañeras, totalmente asustada y en el borde del llanto.

—No pasa nada malo, profesor —Responde el muchacho con una sonrisa reflejada con el foco—. Sólo que Ne Ne está algo asustada.

Pero ella interviene rápidamente, aún sin soltarlo, y con la voz nerviosa y titubeante: —Yo-Yo no estoy asus-asustada… Só-Sólo me sorprendí, es to-todo.

Su compañero la secunda con un sí en ruso, cantarín.

—_Da_.

El profesor da un largo suspiro. La puerta sigue abierta y entra una tenue luz del pasillo, mira a la pobre muchacha pegada a su compañero como si fuera un animalito chino en una rama alta y robusta. Se da cuenta del problema y le dice condescendiente: —No te preocupes, afuera está más iluminado y podrás tranquilizarte… Y soltar a Iván.

Ella hace un puchero como respuesta. El mencionado simplemente se dirige a la salida con las mochilas de los dos en la mano y a Ne Ne todavía sobre él, no le importa en lo absoluto… De hecho lo disfruta, ella siempre le pareció mucho más linda que el resto de las chicas.

Apenas Iván ha dado cinco pasos sobre el pasillo levemente iluminado por las grandes ventanas, Ne Ne esboza una gran sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción. Sin dudarlo se separa de su compañero, ya no tiene miedo.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Ne Ne? —Le pregunta Iván sonriendo como siempre.

—Sí, —Ella asiente feliz y hace una leve reverencia—. Gracias, Iván, si no hubieras estado al lado mío hubiera muerto. Recuérdame que te debo un favor.

—_Da_, no hay problema. Me gusta ayudarte.

Ella se sonrojó ante lo dicho pero inmediatamente giró la conversación para evitarse problemas con los sentimientos.

—Oye, fue divertido de todos modos, esta fue una de las peores clases de mate ¡Y yo soy muy buena en mate!

Iván asintió, siguiendo el paso de su querida compañera. Y desde lejos el serio profesor de matemáticas los miraba alejarse. Suspiró para sí mismo: —Me pregunto si su miedo a la oscuridad era el único motivo para subirse a él como si fuera un Koala chino…

…Fin…

* * *

—~xxOxOxOxx~—

Un drabble que sólo busca entretener. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Alguien más sufre esa fobia? Yo la tuve pero se me fue con el tiempo, de hecho prefiero estar en lugares oscuros.

Nos leemos, ¡Chao!


End file.
